Cro-Marmot/Trivia
General Trivia *In the episode, Read 'em and Weep, the credits state that Cro-Marmot was voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, he does not appear at all in the episode. But if he was unfrozen, there is a possibility he will be voiced by him. This is most likely a joke by the creators. *Cro-Marmot, Russell and Mime are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section, as he and Mime only appeared in the Second Serving and Third Strike DVDs. *Cro-Marmot works in an ice cream truck in Wipe Out!, Swelter Skelter, Concrete Solution, A Hole Lotta Love, Sweet Ride, Water Way to Go, and Milk Pong. **''A Change of Heart, where he is a butcher, is the only time Cro-Marmot is seen selling food other than ice cream. *In the TV series, the only episodes that he doesn't appear in are "Four on the Floor", "Marooned Five", "Deep Six", and "Nine Lives". *In the TV episode ''Wipe Out!, Cro-Marmot is the first male character to be kissed by both Giggles and Petunia. In the Love Bites short Cold Hearted, Giggles was seen trying to kiss him. *He is the only character not to star in his debut appearance. He appeared in Tongue Twister Trouble and Sweet Ride before starring in Snow What? That's What!. *In Cold Hearted, Cro-Marmot is seen sitting next to Giggles on a park bench. He was also seen with Giggles in Snow What? That's What!. *It is possible he has an interest in unicycle riding, as evidenced at the end of the episode Mime to Five, baseball in Can't Stop Coffin, and surfing in Wipe Out!. *Cro-Marmot has had less starring roles than any other character except Lammy and Mr. Pickels, who will likely pass him in the future. *Along with The Mole and Mr. Pickels , he is the only character to never make audible noises. *He is in love with Petunia, as seen in the Chill Kringle. *He is the first character to be kidnapped by Lifty and Shifty, as seen in Swelter Skelter. *Petunia, Lumpy, and Cuddles are his most frequent victims. *Not counting injuries that are debatable depending on if the character died or not, Cro-Marmot is the only character to have a debatable injury (in Wipe Out!, when The Mole rams a surfing trophy into his ice block). *If you choose Cro-Marmot in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will be covered with ice as the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya episode is being played. *The only girls not to have kissed him are Flaky and Lammy. *It is unknown how he does things like drive or throw snowballs, since he never moves. *Of all the characters, he has the longest space between his debut episode and his first death. *In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Cro-Marmot dresses like a female, even though he is male. This is most likely a cartoon gag. *He, Mr. Pickels. and Lammy are the only characters to survive all of their regular starring roles. (However, Cro-Marmot dies in the irregular episode Dino-Sore Days.) Design *Since Cro-Marmot's hair is in a form of a bang, a hairstyle that obscures the eyes, it is unknown whether his eyes are the same style of Pac-Man eyes as most of the cast or not, which is similar to how The Mole's mouth and Handy's paw shape are unknown. Episode statistics *Cro-Marmot has never had an episode where he starred alone (excluding irregular episodes). He has co-starred with Giggles and Lumpy. *He, The Mole, Petunia, Handy, and Toothy are the only main characters to never star on their own in the TV series. *He last appeared in By The Seat Of Your Pants, this makes him the one character who hasn't appeared in another episode the longest. *He is the only character to not appear in season 4 at the moment. Kills and deaths *Most of Cro-Marmot's deaths involve heat, explosions, and disasters. *So far, Cro-Marmot's only confirmed deaths in a regular episode were in From Hero to Eternity and Class Act, where he and several other characters were sent into a pit of lava and died in an explosion respectively. *Cro-Marmot is the fifteenth character to die in the TV series, the ninteenth or twentieth in the Internet series, and has never died in the shorts. *He is one of the few characters who have not killed a bear. The others are Handy, Cuddles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *''Dino-Sore Days'' is the only episode where Cro-Marmot's death isn't caused by another character. *Cro-Marmot is the only Happy Tree Friend to never be the first or last character to die in an episode. *''Dino-Sore Days'' is the only episode where Cro-Marmot dies without dying alongside another character. *Cro-Marmot only dies in 5 out of the 28 episodes he has appeared in so far. (6 of one counts Breaking Wind) *He is one of only two characters who have killed Lumpy more than the number of times Lumpy has killed him back. The other character to do is The Mole. *He is one of the few characters who have never posthumously killed another character. The others are Russell, Splendid, and Lammy. *He is one of the twelve characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Flippy, Splendid, The Mole, Pop, Toothy, Nutty, Disco Bear, Mr. Pickels, Sniffles, and Lammy. *He has never died a gory death in a regular episode. *He is one of few characters who have killed Lifty and Shifty a different number of times. The others are Lumpy and Toothy. **He is also one of the only character to kill Lifty but never Shifty. *He is one of the few characters who have never died from any form of breathing problem like drowning, suffocation, smoke inhalation, or being strangled. The others are Flippy/Fliqpy, Splendid, Mr. Pickels, and Lammy. *He is one of the three characters to survive in every episode in which he kills another character. The other characters are Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *Giggles is the only character to be killed by Cro-Marmot alone. *He and Splendid are the only characters who have never been intentionally killed by another main character. Superlatives *Petunia and him are the only characters who are not duo characters not to star without co starring with another character in a regular episode. *He is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Mime, Flaky, and Giggles. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia